


With My Eyes Wide Open

by kiranightshade



Series: Chris is a merman! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe- Merfolk, But bad Stiles, Half-Human Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Non-Consensual Drug Use, he means well, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Chris could never have predicted any of this.Stiles just doesn't want to be alone anymore.





	With My Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> I had this ready to post two days ago but archive wouldn't post it and then it wasnt even a draft and now I have to remember all my tags and and I'm a very frustrated person right now.

Chris’ eyes are open as he’s held tight by the boy. His tail wraps around him, trapping his legs together as they sink deeper into the sea. He watches as his father’s ship fights to stay afloat. Men dive into the sea. Rowboats are torn apart by the boy’s angry waves. 

Kate appears from above and she sees them. She sees him being held by the boy and her eyes narrow. 

Chris breaks from the boy’s kiss and holds his breath. The boy opens his eyes and turns to where Chris is gesturing. Kate is swimming furiously towards them. The boy laughs as the water shoves them apart, pushing them down so deep there is no chance of Chris swimming up for air. 

Somehow, he doesn’t find himself alarmed. 

The boy uncurls his tail from around his legs and starts to rip away his clothing. Chris startles as those sharp nails deftly cut the cloth without once nicking the skin. 

His back hits something hard. The boy settles beside him on the rock they’ve fallen onto. His head is starting to pound. His vision is blurring, but he can clearly make out the boy smiling down at him. 

He could die down here. This boy could be planning to eat him. It’s not like Chris would be able to tell. He just came after him without thinking. He doesn’t have a plan. He doesn’t have any orders to follow. His family is dead now. He’s completely destroyed his life. 

“You worry too much.” The boy’s voice is even more beautiful in the water. 

It’s the last thought Chris has before everything fades to black.

 

*** 

 

Chris gasps awake and the first thing he realizes is that he has no idea where he is. 

Well, that’s not exactly true. He’s in a cave. He’s on some sort of bed blanketed with algae or something as soft. He’s underwater. 

Oh, and he can breathe. 

Chris remembers everything just in time for the boy to appear at the entrance to the cave. He smiles upon seeing him. 

“About time you woke up. You were starting to worry me.”

“Where are we?” Talking is weird underwater. He keeps expecting to choke on every breath but it just feels natural to let the water in. 

“Not anywhere that has any official name. Just a little hideaway we can stay in until you’ve fully turned.”

“Turn?”

The boy swims to him, only stopping once they’re a thought away from another kiss, “You didn’t really expect to live down here as a human, did you?”

Chris swallows, “I’m not really sure what I was expecting.”

“Are you disappointed?”

Chris looks into the boy’s eyes. He thinks of becoming like him. He thinks of living in this new world. He thinks of living with this stranger. 

“No.”

The boy smiles and kisses him. Chris melts into it, opening up to him. Falling backwards into the soft bedding is a lot gentler underwater. The boy’s hands are soft against him, but no less strong. 

Chris wonders if he truly is being enthralled. Not into leaving his family. He’s sure that was his decision, but this? Laying with another man? Changing the form god had given him?

“This isn’t natural.”

The boy looks down at him, a confused frown on his face. “What part of this isn’t natural?”

“All of it. None of it. I don’t know. It feels right, but…”

“I don’t understand. Is this about your humanity? Because your species is naturally more malleable than any other I’ve ever seen. I’m hardly the only creature that can remake you. And besides, I never saw how humanity is so great. Physically you are, well, not weak but definitely lesser than many different species. And I thought you saw yourselves as more than just flesh and bone. You’re far from the only intelligent, emotional beings in this world.” 

God wouldn’t have made humans so susceptible to these changes if it were wrong, would he? Chris supposes he was never all that devout anyways. He wonders if his soul will change alongside his body. 

He must have been silent for too long because the boy is leaning back down and speaks directly into his ear, “Of course, if it’s unnatural to kiss you then nature seems a little overrated. Don’t you think?”

Chris can only nod and drag him back down into their kiss. The boy settles between his legs. Chris’ breath hitches as his dick is trapped between them, at the mercy of their movements. 

The boy moves down his neck, mapping the muscles of Chris’ back and chest. It isn’t until Chris thrusts up into the boy’s stomach that he breaks away. When he sees his dick he lets out a curious sound before taking it in hand. A noise escapes Chris. 

The boy looks back up to him. He takes in his reaction when he tightens his grip and realization dawns on him. 

“Human bodies are kind of silly. Leaving such a sensitive organ unprotected.”

“Does this mean that you—“

The boy cuts him off by pressing Chris’ hand to a patch of scales below where his bellybutton would be. He can feel them retracting to reveal soft tissue housing his own penis. The boy gasps as curious fingers gently prod at him. Chris is pushed out as his penis comes out. 

Chris takes the boy in hand with a sense of awe. 

“It looks just like mine.”

The boy laughs breathlessly, “What were you expecting?”

“Hadn’t really thought of it, to be honest.”

“The way you were looking at me earlier, I thought you’d have spent all of yesterday thinking about it.”

“I was a little preoccupied with the thought of tracing the moles on your back.”

That elicits a chuckle, “You just might,” the boy starts to fidget, “So, are you going to do something about this or should I put it away?” 

Chris starts to move the way he finds he enjoys late at night. If the way the boy is tightening his hold on him is any indication, he’s doing something right.

The boy comes with a shout, squeezing his shoulders tight enough to hurt before letting their combined weight push Chris back onto his back. 

He doesn’t waste any time moving down his body. Chris doesn’t realize what he’s doing until he’s already inside the boy’s mouth and he jerks. 

Lips wrap around his head and a tongue prods at him until he just wants to take him and shove him the rest of the way down. One hand is holding him down by the hip while the other makes up for the bits of him not currently being sucked, licked, or swallowed. 

It’s both utterly filthy and exhilarating at the same time. 

He comes silently and watches half-heartedly as his come floats away. 

“I don’t even know your name.”

The boy laughs as he crawls up. Resting his head on his shoulder, he says, “I don’t know yours either.”

Chris huffs out a tired laugh. It’s getting harder to keep his eyes open. Rubbing his thumb against the boy’s side where scales meet skin, he mumbles, “Chris. My name is Chris.”

Chris doesn’t see the boy smile or feel him trap his legs with his tail. He remains conscious just long enough to hear him whisper his name into his ear. 

 

*** 

 

Stiles looks down at his human. Well, he looks to where he’s keeping Chris’ legs together, not so human for long. 

The change will be painful from here on out. He almost wishes they didn’t get distracted the way that they did. No matter how tiring the transformation is, there’s no way Chris will naturally sleep through his legs fusing together. 

He looks to his bag and wills the water to bring it to him. He wanted to tell Chris about what he’s about to do, but this is just as well. Stiles has seen the pain of a turning before and he will not see it linger in Chris’ memory. 

Stiles positions Chris’ head so that the vial from his bag can be poured down his throat. By the time he wakes, the worst of it will have passed. 

His bite has healed nicely, Stiles sees. He smiles as he runs his fingers over the mark. 

Chris will make a beautiful merman. Stiles can’t wait to see the color of his scales. And he’s been so lonely these passed years. Decades of being held at arm’s length by his kind. The distrustful glances. The blatant fear. 

Studying the surface world and the creatures that lived there was a decent distraction for a while. Learning their language was interesting, but it was starting to lose its appeal. 

His kind aren’t solitary creatures. No matter how much he wishes otherwise. 

Chris will be perfect. Stiles will teach him everything there is to know about their world. He’ll show him all his favorite places and he’ll bring him home. Maybe he’ll even bring him to his father. 

He thinks of the man who raised him. His mother’s husband. The man who saw his magic and turned on them. He breaks his train of thought when he realizes he’s making the water boil. 

He thinks of his biological father as he shushes Chris’ whining. It took years to find him, but it was more than worth it. It’s been too long since they talked anyway, and Chris would love to meet another human touched by their world. It’ll be good for him to have that connection. 

And Stiles only wants what’s best for his muora. 

 

*** 

 

When Chris wakes it’s to his stomach eating itself. He groans out his discomfort. Sitting up, he finds himself alone in their cave. Thoughts of his companion’s whereabouts vanish when he looks down however. 

Logically he knew this would happen, but knowing he would grow a tail and seeing it are two very different things. His scales are tough and smooth, ending right below his belly button. They’re dark blue in the sunlight, something Chris is just now noticing. He looks up to see their cave’s ceiling stretches up to the surface. He blinks up to where he can just barely make out the sun and it feels weird. Bringing his hand up to his face, he recoils as pain shoots through his cheek. His nails are thinner, sharper. He shakes a bit of blood off them before carefully scratching at some of his scales. 

“One of these days I’ll actually be here when you wake.”

Stiles is beaming at him as he swims next to him, setting his satchel down between them. Whatever is in it makes Chris’ mouth water. 

Stiles doesn’t stop him from tearing into it. The fact that he’s eating raw fish doesn’t register as he takes it in hand and swallows chunks of it whole. It feels amazing running down his throat and tastes better than anything he’s ever had as a human. Before he knows it, he’s eaten the whole thing and there are clams being placed in his hands next. Chris eats the opened ones first, but struggles to get to the closed ones. 

Slender hands still his as Chris grunts in frustration.

“Easy now. Don’t want you hurting yourself. Let me help you.”

Stiles guides his hands and shows him how to use his nails to pop the clams open. 

Stiles doesn’t take anything, claiming to have eaten already. 

“Two days is too long without a real meal. This is all for you.”

Chris chokes, “Two days?”

Stiles is rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, “About that… Imighthavedruggedyoualittlebitpleasedon’tbemad.”

Chris just stares.

Stiles sighs, “I’m sorry. It’s just… growing a tail is really painful and I didn’t want you to suffer that.”

“You could have told me.” Chris didn’t mean to make it sound so accusing. Except for, yes, it absolutely should sound accusing and Stiles should absolutely be flinching at the tone. 

“I got distracted,” He mumbles.

Chris sighs, “Don’t do that again.”

“I won’t.”

Chris looks at the earnestness of him and finds himself forgiving him against his better judgment. Despite himself, he nods and leans back on his hands. He studies his tail as he attempts to curl it this way and that. 

“I feel like a newborn faun and I haven’t even tried to leave this rock.”

Stiles chuckles, “You’ll get used to it. Just give it time.”

Chris falls back onto the rock, “I can do that. I’ll be fine.”

Stiles smiles, running a hand over his beard, “You’ll be amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look it's that thing that I wasn't going to write but here we are. 
> 
> *Alleviation notes cough out dust*
> 
> ANYWAYS I hope you enjoyed this and I've already started on a third piece.


End file.
